All You Need Is Love
by JuliaFran
Summary: Sie brauchen nichts als ihre Liebe zueinander. Klaine. One-Shot. Songfic: All You Need Is Love - The Beatles.


**All You Need Is Love**

_Songfic, Oneshot  
><em>The Beatles – All You Need Is Love  
>Glee: KurtBlaine

Der letzte der fünf Zehn-Dollar Scheine fand seinen Platz quer auf dem vierten in dem leeren Marmeladeglas und Blaine seufzte. Es war wieder einmal eine Mitte des Monats und der Musiker fragte sich, wie er seinen Freund und sich bis zum Achtundzwanzigsten über Wasser halten sollte. Sie hatten noch fünfzig Dollar für zwei Wochen und der Kühlschrank war jetzt schon beinahe leer, nur noch ein halbvoller Karton Milch, zwei oder drei Scheiben Toastbrot und ein kleiner Becher Jogurt waren darin aufzufinden.

Es war ja nicht so, als würden Kurt und er den ganzen Tag faul zuhause auf der Couch liegen und sich Reality-Serien im Fernsehen ansehen. Natürlich hatten beide einen Job, Blaine besuchte an den Wochenenden sogar jeden Abend die Tochter ihrer besten Freundin Rachel um sie zu babysitten während die Musicaldarstellerin auf den Bühnen des Broadway glänzte. Anscheinend brachten Babysitten, ein schlecht bezahlter Bürojob und das Aushelfen in Billy Bone's Café um die Ecke jedoch immer noch nicht genug Geld ein, um sich einen Monat lang mit auch nur ein klein wenig mehr als dem Allernötigsten zu versorgen.

Blaine war wütend. Er war wütend auf seine Eltern, die ihm keinen Cent überlassen hatten, nachdem sie in einem Autounfall eines tragischen Todes gestorben waren. Ja, es war ehrenhaft all sein Geld fürs Kinderhilfswerk zu spenden, doch Mr. und Mrs. Anderson hätten wenigstens ein klein wenig an ihren einzigen Sohn denken können. Zugegeben, sie waren auch davon ausgegangen waren, dass es Blaine zweifelsohne zu einem erfolgreichen Arzt oder Rechtsanwalt oder welcher Job auch immer viel Zaster einbrachte bringen würde, doch dies war im Endeffekt nicht der Fall. Sein Studium konnte er sich nicht finanzieren, denn dem Typen, der für die Verteilung der Stipendien zuständig war, war er offensichtlich entgangen – trotz tadellosen Noten und bemerkenswertem Vorweis von Wahlfächern und außerschulischen Aktivitäten (immerhin war er der Lead-Sänger der Dalton Academy Warblers gewesen). Obwohl der Zweiundzwanzigjährige liebend gern Medizin studiert hätte, war ihm inzwischen klar geworden, dass er seinen Traum wohl nie verwirklichen konnte. Mit dieser Tatsache kam er wesentlich besser klar als sein geliebter Kurt, dem es noch immer sehr schwer fiel fünf Tage die Woche von acht bis sechs Uhr im Büro zu sitzen anstatt wie Rachel auf den berühmtesten Theaterbühnen von New York zu stehen. Dies war ein weiterer negativer Aspekt, welcher Blaine unheimlich wütend machte. Obwohl Kurt sich allergrößte Mühe gab, er schaffte es leider nie zu einem Casting zu gehen, seine Arbeitszeiten ließen das einfach nicht zu. Und sich beim Boss einzuschleimen war einfach zwecklos, denn der zwei Meter irgendwas großgewachsene Mann versprühte unheimliche Autorität und jedem, der ihn um einen Gefallen bat, wurde erst einmal eine Standpauke über Respekt vorm Chef gehalten.

Es war glasklar, ihre finanzielle Situation war schlicht und einfach _l'horreur _und in jenem Moment gab es leider Gottes nichts, was sie daran ändern konnten.

Blaine stand von dem wackeligen Küchentisch auf und trottete durch das Wohn und Esszimmer in den kleinen Flur, schaltete das Licht an und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Die Fliesen waren von einem grauenhaften Braunton und die Glühbirne über seinem Kopf flackerte schon ein bisschen. Seufzend wusch er sich die Hände mit der nach Lavendel Duftenden Seife, die Kurt als Teil eines Beauty-Korbes von Rachel zu seinem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Blaines Gesicht aus. Die junge Frau wusste ganz genau womit sie dem lieben Kurt die größte Freude bescheren konnte – ein paar duftende Körperpflegeprodukte.

Nachdem Blaine sich die Hände getrocknet hatte, warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel und war ein wenig überrascht. Seit wann hatte er diese dunklen Ringe unter den Augen? Vermutlich schon länger, denn zum Schlafen kam er in letzter Zeit nicht viel. Sie waren ihm nur nie richtig aufgefallen, was womöglich daran lag, dass der Stress ihn vollkommen auf sein Äußeres vergessen ließ. Und weil Kurt wusste, dass ein Wellness-Programm das Letzte war, das Blaine in hektischen Tagen brauchen konnte, wurde er auch nicht darauf angesprochen. Abermals tief seufzend stützte sich Blaine am Waschbeckenrand ab. Heute Abend würde er wieder auf Rachels Tochter Amalia aufpassen, wenn er Glück hatte würde Kurt ihn begleiten. Die Abende, an denen sie in Miss Rachel Berrys Apartment saßen, das kleine Mädchen zu Bett brachten und danach auf dem Sofa den Wein tranken, den die Brünette ihnen zum Dank jedes Mal bereitstellte, waren bei weitestem die schönsten. Dann hatten sie endlich Zeit, sich gemeinsam von den stressigen Wochen zu erholen und die an den Nerven nagende Situation zu vergessen.

»Blaine, Süßer – Ich bin zuhause!«

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Blaines Lippen und er lauschte wie Kurt seinen Mantel auszog und an den Kleiderständer hängte, aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte und den Schal, den er aus Blaines Repertoire an Modeaccessoires stibitzt hatte, abnahm. Einen kurzen Moment darauf stand Kurt im Türrahmen. »Was machst du denn da, Schatz? Du versuchst doch nicht wieder, dir deine Haare an den Kopf zu gelen, oder? Wenn dies der Fall ist, dann rate ich dir strengstens davon ab. Ich mag den Struwwelpeter-Look, weißt du. Das hat so was von Löwenmähne.«

»Rawr!«, knurrte Blaine ihn an und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, die Hände zu Krallen geformt und nach Kurt langend. Dieser prustete kurz und streckte beide Arme aus, die sich sogleicht um den Oberkörper seines Gegenübers schlangen. Blaines Hände fanden sich um Kurts Hals und der Geruch von schwarzem Kaffee und Bleu de Chanel (ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Rachel – sie wusste eben, was man Kurt zu schenken hatte) stieg ihm in die Nase. Er atmete tief ein und der Duft seines Freundes schien ihn für einen kleinen Moment lang zu benebeln. Glückliche Momente wie dieser ließen die beiden für kurze Zeit all den Stress und die Sorgen vergessen. Kurts Vorhaben war es, Blaine zu zeigen, dass genau diese Momente das Essentielle in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben waren und nicht wie hoch die Summe an Geld war, die ihnen zur Verfügung stand. Wer braucht schon ein Luxusapartment, wenn man jemanden hat, der einen so abgöttisch liebt wie Blaine und Kurt sich liebten?

»Ich hab das Glas gesehen. Du hast wieder das Geld gezählt, hm?«

Kurt spürte die kratzigen Haarstoppeln an seinem Hals reiben, sein Lebensgefährte nicke. Er musste seufzten, beinahe lauter als es Blaine immer tat. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und löste sich langsam aus der innigen Umarmung, seine Hände legte er auf Blaines Schultern, dessen Körperhaltung etwas signalisierte, das Ähnlichkeit mit Frust und Sorge hatte.

»Was wäre, wenn du deine Tätigkeit als Straßenmusiker wieder aufnimmst?«, schlug Kurt vor,

Braune Augen blitzten ihn an und er schreckte ein wenig zurück. »Nein.«

Blaines Reaktion hatte eine ganz simple Erklärung: An einem verschneiten Tag im Dezember vor zwei Jahren war er mit der Gitarre in den Händen vor einer GAP-Filiale gestanden und hatte Weihnachtslieder gesungen. Sein Gitarrenkoffer sollte dazu dienen, die Münzen der begeisterten Passanten aufzufangen. Eigentlich hatte Blaine sich die ganze Sache ziemlich einfach vorgestellt: Man steht da und singt alle Christmas-Hits, von »O Holy Night« bis »Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree«. Doch leider änderte sich seine Meinung über Straßenmusik als Geldquelle um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Als er spätabends nachhause gegangen wurde er von einer Gang überrascht, die ihm seine Gitarre samt dem Geld, das er erhalten hatte, aus den Händen gerissen und ihn mit einer gebrochenen Nase in einer dreckigen Gasse zurück gelassen hatte.

Kurt schnappte leicht erschreckt nach Luft. Die Expression auf Blaines Gesicht war furchteinflößend und brach im zugleich ein klein bisschen das Herz, denn er wusste wie sehr er an seiner Gitarre gehangen hatte. »Tut mir leid.«

Diesmal war es Blaine, der den Kopf schüttelte. »Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich sollte wirklich wieder anfangen, auf der Straße zu spielen. Immerhin hat uns das ganze genug für eine _Canard à l'orange_ am Weihnachtsabend eingebracht.«

Der Sopran lächelte. »Ja, die war nicht schlecht.«

Blaine legte beide Hände in Kurts Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter bis ihre Lippen sich trafen, er fühlte wie sein Gegenüber in den Kuss hineinlächelte. Die Tatsache, dass er um einige Zentimeter größer war als Blaine, ließ ihn immer wieder schmunzeln.

»Wollen wir dann los? Heute wollten wir doch die _Cats_-DVD mit Amalia ansehen.« Kurts Augen glänzten ein wenig vor Aufregung, er konnte es kaum abwarten, der kleinen Miss Berry ihr allererstes Broadway-Musical vorzuspielen. Die Kleine war noch zu jung, um zuzusehen, wie ihre Mutter über die Bühne fegte, doch für eine Privatvorstellung auf Mummys Flachbildfernseher war es schon allerhöchste Eisenbahn.

»Natürlich, _mon amour_.«

Wie sehr Kurt doch die Dalton Academy und ihren Französischunterricht liebte…

»Onkel Kurt!«

Die melodische Stimme des Rachel Berry Mini-Me's klang durch den Flur kurz nachdem Finn ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte und ein kleines Mädchen mit zwei geflochtenen Zöpfchen erschien um die Ecke.

»Amalia, mein Schatz!«, rief Kurt und ging in die Knie um das kichernde etwas von den Füßchen zu heben und einmal rundherum zu wirbeln. Er hatte sie schon seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Finn grinste und nickte Blaine zu, welcher ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. »Was geht, Alter?«

Blaine verdrehte die Augen, begrüßte ihn jedoch mit einem ‚Männerhandschlag' und folgte dann den Stimmen, die ihn ins Wohnzimmer führten.

»Also, Leute. Ich muss jetzt auch los, Rachel dreht mir den Hals um, wenn ich nicht spätestens in fünfzehn Minuten auf meinem Platz sitze! Ihr wisst ja, wo alles ist und wie's funktioniert. Dass du mir ja auf Onkel Blaine und Onkel Kurt hörst, Amalia! Bis dann!«

Die drei verabschiedeten sich von Finn mit einem einstimmigen »Bye«.

Die drei saßen auf dem Ledersofa, welches in der Mitte des geräumigen Wohnzimmers stand, während Amalia den beiden von ihren Freunden im Kindergarten, ihrer Puppe, die sie »Barbra« getauft hatte, und Mummys Singunterricht. Entspannt lauschte das Paar seiner Nichte und nach einigen mehreren Minuten fand Kurt, dass es Zeit war _Cats_ anzusehen.

»Amalia, was hältst du davon, wenn Onkel Blaine uns ein bisschen Popcorn macht und wir zwei legen währenddessen die DVD ein, die deine Mummy uns bereitgelegt hat?«

Die braunen Augen des Mädchens leuchteten auf und sie nickte euphorisch. Ein breites Grinsen brach auf ihrem kleinen Gesicht aus und ihre perlweißen Milchzähne kamen zum Vorschein.

Nachdem sie zusammen mit Kurt die DVD in das Laufwerk gelegt hatte und sie beim Hauptmenü des Films angelangt waren, gesellte sich auch Blaine wieder zu ihnen. Er brachte eine Schüssel Popcorn (Sie waren nicht zu sehr gesalzen, denn Rachel achtete darauf, dass ihre Tochter nicht zu viel davon erwischte. Finn verdrehte natürlich regelmäßig die Augen, wenn sie ihre Anliegen vortrug.), zwei Weingläser, eine Flasche _Pinot Noir _und ein Glas Orangensaft.

Mit strahlenden Augen sah Amalia den tanzenden Kätzchen zu und quietschte vergnügt, als sie Victoria, die schneeweiße Katze, über die Bühne stolzieren sah, war sie so dermaßen begeistert, dass sie vor Staunen den Mund ganze drei Minuten nicht schließen konnte.

Kurt lachte leise und sah zu Blaine, der auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Berry saß. Ihren Augen trafen sich und sie lächelten sich über Amalias Kopf hinweg an. Sie waren glücklich und es brauchte nicht viel, um sie so zu stimmen. Ein ruhiger Abend, ein Musical-Klassiker von Andrew Lloyd Webber und das kleine, fröhlich lachende Mädchen trugen dazu bei, dass sie, wenn auch nur für wenige Stunden, ihre Geldsorgen vergessen konnten.

Als der Film zu Ende war, brachten sie Amalia gemeinsam zu Bett. Nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, nahmen die beiden wieder auf dem Sofa Platz, Blaines Kopf lag auf Kurts Schoß und der Büroangestellte kraulte durch die wilden Locken seines Freundes.

»Weißt du was, Honey?«

Kurt brach das minutenlange Schweigen zwischen ihnen, seine Stimme war sanft und beruhigte Blaine zutiefst. »Hm?«

»Wir brauchen kein 25,000-Dollar Apartment und auch keine Marc Jacobs Jacketts«

Blaine unterbrach ihn, kichernd: »Willst du mich veräppeln? Du würdest für eine Jacke von Marc Jacobs _sterben_!«

Kurt grinste. »Nicht übertreiben, ja? Wir brauchen all diese Dinge nicht, denn wir haben uns und unsere Liebe. Niemand, aber auch überhaupt gar_ niemand _kann uns das nehmen, was wir haben. Alles, was wir brauchen, ist einander. «

Blaine setzte sich auf, sein Gesicht unmittelbar vor Kurts.

»Habe ich dir schon jemals gesagt, wie sehr ich dich wirklich liebe?«

»Du kannst es mir ja zeigen.«

_[i]Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy._

_There's nothing you can make that can't be made._

_No one you can save that can't be saved._

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you_

_in time - It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need.[/i]_


End file.
